


Of Camera & Kitty Ears

by subway_streets (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Camboy!Yixing, Caretaker and Dom!Suho, DD/lb relationship, Daddy Dom Junmyeon, Daddy Kink, Kitty play, Kitty!Yixing, Little Space, Little Yixing, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Non-Sexual DDlb, Pet Play, camboy!au, ddlb, i'll add tags as the story goes im sorry, just mentions of things but nothing descriptive, master/pet relationship, mentions of using sex toys, non sexual use of gag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/subway_streets
Summary: Yixing is a camboy, and is also interested in acting like a kitten - since he can't physically be one. He wants Junmyeon's fingers petting his head, fingers run through his hair, finger tips pleasantly caressing his scalp.But, would Junmyeon like to do those things?





	1. awkward morning conversations are sort of a turn on

**Author's Note:**

> more tags n characters will be added as the story goes on; i have it all planned (11 chapters) but you never know. it's been a year and half since i've written chaptered stories so excuse me if the flow is not good. i hope u enjoy and please let me know how you liked it! ;; also: the updates will be slow because i'm focusing on college - and it has mentions of dirty stuff, but nothing descriptive.

Every time they hooked up, the next morning was normal. Unlike today, they would wake up to feeling a hand which wasn’t theirs, smiling to the other and leaving to make breakfast to start the day. Junmyeon and Yixing both had talked about this hooking-up thing a few times before, they swore they’d remain friends, and it was just a sexual frustration relief.

   
But today isn’t like that, Junmyeon thought bitterly, all thanks to Luhan and his big mouth.

  
Yixing and him are moving awkwardly around each other, tripping over their own feet, spilling something every minute and they definitely couldn’t laugh it off. All because Yixing somehow (Luhan can’t shut his mouth when drunk) knew that Junmyeon liked him, and definitely would ask him out in a few days. If Yixing didn’t know about his silly crush, they’d be laughing their ass of at their clumsiness. But, they were staring at each other, Yixing’s cheeks colored baby pink.  
   
“Um, the eggs are burning,” Junmyeon says, watching Yixing as he gasps and hurries to look at the eggs. “We’re, uh, we’re being too awkward today, aren’t we?”  
   
“Y-yeah.” Yixing hummed, “Wonder why.”  
   
The shorter rolls his eyes. _Wonder why? Because you know I like you and want you as my boyfriend_.  
   
He puts the tomatoes back into the bowl, and stands next to the Chinese, resting the back of his head on the cabinet, he grins. “I think we both know why we’re being awkward.”  
   
Yixing freezes a little, but continues to flip the eggs as he glances at the Korean man with a small smile. “Are you sure? I’m a little blank about this, Myeon.”  
   
“Oh,” Junmyeon raises his eyebrow, almost mocking at the other. “Don’t act like you didn’t hear Luhan yesterday, Yixing, I was there too.”  
   
Yixing puts off the fire and puts the eggs into two plates, still not looking at the shorter man. “I don’t know what you’re talking about-”  
   
“Look, Xing, it’s completely fine if you don’t like me back. I won’t force you. We can even-”  
   
The said man chuckles, “Oh God, Junmyeon-ah, you’re so dumb.”  
   
“Thanks for the compliment.”  
   
“You’re welcome, but seriously, you thought that’s why I’m feeling very awkward right now? I was honestly expecting you to ask me out every minute and I kept thinking about what witty thing I should say. Lord, we’ve known each other for nearly seven years now, I was expecting more from you.”  
   
“O-oh? Right.” Fuck, he’s definitely dumb. Of course, that’s when Yixing’s weird. When he’s thinking too much. _Shit_. How _could_ he forget?  
   
Yixing laughs again; this time loudly, right at his face.  
   
Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “Okay, then, Yixing, I like you a lot. Will you be my boyfriend?”  
   
Yixing stops laughing, his eyes go comically wide, and he starts stuttering very bad. “I-I didn’t- J-Junmyeon I- _fuck_ \- no- I mean yes- umm, shit, wait, uh, did you just ask me out?”  
   
“I guess so.”  
   
Junmyeon, guessing by Yixing’s shock, thinks he was joking. So he takes both the plates - the eggs probably are getting cold - and keeps them on the table, he starts eating, just to give Yixing time to do something. The eggs are good, just a little burnt.  
   
He doesn’t want to look at Yixing, he probably feels pressured right now, poor thing. They’re both adults now, both are twenty-four, dating doesn’t really matter to him much, but it possibly could be a big deal for his friend.  
   
They’ve known each other since high-school, they kept in touch even though they went to different colleges, and now, both are working. He does interior designing, but he isn’t sure about Yixing; He sure does have a source of income - which is definitely not by some sugar daddy - but they’ve never talked about their jobs much, Yixing tends to avoid the topic, and Luhan helps him in avoiding.  
   
When he’s nearly done with his eggs, he notices Yixing hasn’t moved from his place yet. Junmyeon frowns, “Yixing-ah, you should eat. You can take your time to answer, really, or just ignore it.”  
   
Yixing snaps his head towards the Korean man, a nervous smile on his face as he nods and slips into chair quietly and takes a bite. They’re definitely cold, judging by Yixing’s slight cringe.  
   
Junmyeon finishes his eggs, leans back on his chair and sighs. “Yixing, you really can reject me in my face-”  
   
“N-no!” Yixing squeaks, “It’s not about that!”  
   
Junmyeon quirks his eyebrow at the taller. “Then?”  
   
“Well, could we- um, could we go on a few dates before we, you know, make it, uh, official? Please?”  
   
The shorter feels nervousness and excitement flush into his chest, he nods a little, smiling. “Yeah, that’s not a big deal. Can I ask why, though?”  
   
“Umm, I’ll tell you some other time?”  
   
It’s a question, but Junmyeon’s happy with that. At least they’ll be trying. He may have had said direct rejection is okay, but he’d definitely cry like a baby once he’s left Yixing’s place. He nods happily and puts his plate into the sink. “Thanks, Xing.”  
   
“I’m not sure how to react to that,” Yixing laughs, “But, okay. Also, I admit, I knew why we were awkward.”  
   
Junmyeon leans against the sink and watches as Yixing crosses, uncrosses, and crosses his legs again. _Were_ , huh? “I disagree with the past tense, Yixing.”  
   
“Fuck, let me eat in peace, Junmyeon! Stop distracting me!” Yixing chuckles nonetheless. His muscles visibly relax.  
   
“I just said I disagree. I’m not distracting.”  
   
“Your topless body is enough distraction, and then you start talking all formal, which is more of a distraction.”  
   
Junmyeon nearly chokes on his spit trying to stifle his laughter. “You mean: I’m hot, shirtless and talking formally.”  
   
He can see Yixing’s red ears from where he’s standing. The taller gulps down water, nodding very slightly, and his voice barely audible but Junmyeon catches it. “Yeah.”  
   
“Have you seen your body, Yixing?”  
   
“Yes,” Yixing is eating faster than usual, he nearly chokes on a bite. “I-I like yours better, though. Especially your _biceps_.”  
   
Junmyeon chuckles, he’s sort of turned on by this conversation.


	2. flattery gets a boyfriend named zhang yixing

“You tend to order around a lot, do you know that?”

 

Junmyeon nearly drops his coffee, his saliva suddenly forces through his throat and he’s left coughing, half-flustered, half-caught off guard. Yixing, on the other hand, seems to find his reaction funny - maybe it  _is_ , but Junmyeon’s a little too shy to see anything - and starts laughing loudly, his (adorably) high-pitched laugh echoing the empty room.

They’re walking in the house which Junmyeon is yet to finish designing, it’s not a big project, so it’s quite simple, wooden floors (because Japanese people like that a lot, apparently), cherry blossom wallpapers in the bedrooms, kitchen is completely ready, and they’re in the master bedroom - the fourth room. Junmyeon leans against the wall, cheeks aflame, his chest fluttering a little.

“Um,” He shifts a little, unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry?”

Yixing’s laughter fades, he stops completely and smiles, shaking his head. “No, no, I like it. It’s cute.”

“You’re the first person to say my ordering around is  _cute_.”

The taller man steps near to him, they’re a feet away, and unlike the normal Junmyeon, post-coffee effected Junmyeon thinks that’s a good distance to start wondering of what they could do. Right now. Just a little push and they could be making-out against the wall he’s leaning on, he could fuck Yixing’s mouth right here (because it’s not a secret that Yixing likes getting his mouth fucked rather than he himself do it), or they could fuck in the neat kitchen, mess it a little before it’s back to original.

“I think,”  _You are thinking using your dick_ , Junmyeon tells himself, but he can’t stop thinking of fucking Yixing as the man comes closer and leans his forehead with Junmyeon’s and is little smirk is enough to make Junmyeon twitch in his pants. “It’s hot, too.”

“Oh? You think it’s hot?” He stares at the Chinese man’s dark eyes, unknown confidence in his gut (or his Dom instincts) pushing him to keep his forefinger under Yixing’s chin and make him feel small.

Yixing steps back abruptly, eyes a little wide and lips pursed - as if worried. He opens his mouth, closes it again and his grip on the empty paper foam cup visibly tightens. He sighs. “I- I’m sorry, that must be weird- it is weird, I’m really sorry, Myeon-”

“Hey, hey, calm down, Yixing,” The shorter tries to reach out the other, but when Yixing steps back, he puts his hand against the coffee cup. Junmyeon rolls his shoulders back. “You like what you like, Xing. Even I find weird things hot, that’s completely fine. Don’t be sorry for what you like, it’s your opinion, after all.”

Yixing doesn’t look convinced, so Junmyeon continues. “How should I tell you? Uh, okay, so you found me, ordering around, hot - and even cute but, not part of the topic - and I, uh, I sort of- no-  _wait_.”

It’s a little risky, telling Yixing what he finds hot, what turns him on, what he likes while having sex - and sometimes in general - because it’s not  _normal_. It’s just one thing the Chinese man finds hot, and confessing any one thing of his interest can mean completely losing Yixing. There won’t be any friendship, too. Maybe he should twist it a little? Or tell the most common thing which many have? Or probably a kink?

“Um, do you know what’s a kink?”

Before Junmyeon can regret each word, Yixing shows a positive reaction - he nods, a small smile on his dry lips.

Junmyeon gulps down the last few drops of his coffee and continues. “Okay, so as weird as this is - I tell you, it’s more weird than your weird- I know that doesn’t make sense, but, um, how do you put this, uh, I like, I sort of like being- called daddy?”

Yixing’s dry lips break into a wide smile. He doesn’t look disgusted, nor his smile means he’ll tease about it, the shorter notices, but rather  _pleased_. “You have a daddy kink.”

Junmyeon’s eyes go wide. “Um, yeah?”

“That’s nice. Will you get hard if I call you daddy right now?”

“Huh?”

Yixing chuckles. “Do you get hard, when, like, someone calls you daddy?”

“Um, not really?”

Yixing bobs his head and mutters something to himself. Probably in Chinese. But, with all honesty, this is not how Junmyeon expected his third date with Yixing to be like. (Read: he totally likes it nonetheless.)

~*~

There is silence between them, both just staring at each other. In movies, this is the point where the sexual tension is filled in the room, because eye-contact is sexy. But, he doesn’t want to break this silence, or the eye-contact for sex (as much as he’d like to), because Yixing looks calm, a rare smile on his face which shows his dimples deeper, pink tongue poking on the corner of his mouth.

“We’re playing chess, Myeon, stop staring at me.”

Junmyeon shifts his arm onto the backrest of the couch, resting his head on his palm, he glances at the game. He’s winning, and Yixing has no chance to win (useless he magically finds out how to break his fort). And then goes back to staring, a teasing smile on his face. “You’re more interesting than the game.”

“The game is offended.”

“ _You_ ’re flattered.”

Yixing picks up the pawn, he’s looking at the board now, but still continues talking. “What do you think flattery will get you, Kim Junmyeon?”

He keeps it two steps forward, and looks up at him, eyebrow quirked in a challenging (and questioning) manner. Junmyeon moves the bishop with his left hand and winks, the Chinese man’s defeat is guaranteed by another move. “A boyfriend named Zhang Yixing, maybe.”

Yixing’s face drops, Junmyeon thinks he should’ve said that in a different manner.

“Junmyeon, I- um, I’ll tell you something, but you’ll have to promise me that you won’t judge me.”

Junmyeon straightens his posture, and looks as serious as he can, and then nods.

Yixing takes a deep breath. “I- my job- my  _other_ job, Junmyeon, it’s not, it’s not normal. Even considered as a dirty job, you know? And I was- I want you to- I want the confirmation that even if we start dating, you won’t leave me. That you won’t break up with me just because of my  _job_. And you won’t mind me doing that job.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon feels responsibility on his shoulders as he nods with confidence. “I won’t judge you, Yixing, I promise. I’ve seen many weird things, believe me. And I don’t judge someone just because of their job. As long as you like it, I’m happy, I believe every job should be respected, no matter what. Really, you’re putting physical and mental effort and getting what you deserve - which is money, I say every job should be respected-”

“-boy.”

“What?” He stops babbling and looks at Yixing - when did he start staring at the chess board? - with wide eyes. The taller crouches back and Junmyeon shakes his head. “No, no, I’m not judging, I just didn’t hear you! I promise!”

Yixing doesn’t change his crouching position, his eyes watery as he speaks a little louder. “I’m a _camboy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so my college has started - it's been 4 days - and i have loads of work to do (aND THEY'RE STILL DOING THE FUNDAMENTALS + TWO CLASSES HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET) also i had a smol block while writing it but now i know how to do this shit i got this shit but i don't have time someone lend me 2 hours after midnight everyday for the cost of my soul pls. buuuuuutttttt this was supposed to be a 'cliffhanger' but u already know by the description (and i hate myself for that) but srsly, i hope you liked it and pls lemme know if you did! (also i have less ideas for smuts u could suggest smth)


	3. being a human-cat is better than human

_ Camboy camboy camboy. _ The word spins in Junmyeon’s head for days, every second without any work’s thoughts are filled by the word. He doesn’t know what it means - he’s yet to research on it - but, Yixing has already mentioned, it’s a dirty job. It includes camera is what Junmyeon has guessed (cam couldn’t mean anything else other than camera, as far as he knows), and the way Yixing left the house before the shorter could show any reaction other than wide eyes hurt him a lot, a question hasn’t left till now along with the word:  _ doesn’t he trust me? _

Trust is a strong word, it takes a lot of time to develop it, Junmyeon knows. He’s experienced building trust and having his own trust broken many times, but, Yixing trusted enough to mention his job’s name, and the Korean man had spilled his top secret, wasn’t that the sign of mutual trust? Wasn’t him babbling about what he thinks about jobs enough? Didn’t he deserve to express himself?

It’s eleven at night when Junmyeon decides he should search it up and talk to Yixing. He opens Google and types ‘camboy definition’ because if it’s a job, it definitely should have a specific definition.

To his surprise, there are many. All of them mean that a camboy is a boy who likes to take photos and videos of himself and (most of the times) post them online, but Junmyeon doesn’t understand why it’s a  _ dirty  _ job. 

He closes the laptop and opens his phone to text Yixing. He types in a long message and reads it over once, deletes most of it and then sends.

_ Yixing, can we meet somewhere and talk? if u think i’m judging u or something, then no, i’m not, pls, i just a small talk. It’s ok even if it’s at your house. Pls yixing. _

He probably sounds desperate, but he doesn't mind, as long as he can talk to Yixing. After a minute, he gets a reply.

_ Can’t we talk through texts? _

Junmyeon sighs. Yixing will avoid him as much as possible, wouldn’t he?

_ We have to meet one time or the other, xing. _

The reply is quick this time.  _ But i don’t wanna talk about my job irl >< _

Junmyeon thinks of sending ‘but I’d rather hear than see any of the videos or pictures’ and something along those lines, but if Yixing doesn’t want to talk about it, he shouldn’t push him. So he settles with a simple okay and asks Yixing about his days.

Their conversations are usually smooth, sometimes awkward when the topic is about their high school things - because high school is an awkward stage - nonetheless, smooth. And even if they’re awkward, Junmyeon’s stomach churns, chest flutters, because Yixing is such a great person. He’s sweet, naughty in his own way, cares about others, and he always helps others out. Who wouldn’t want to date him? 

It’s very cruel of people to leave him - he’s merely assuming - just because  _ one  _ of his jobs is a ‘dirty’ one. (Apparently, he’s a blogger, too. Everyone but him knew, and Yifan laughed at his face when he asked about Yixing’s job.) He meant it when he said everyone should be respected, as long as a person enjoys his job and gets paid, it’s fine. If it does any sort of harm, then it’s debatable.

With a pounding heart, Junmyeon asks Yixing if he posts anywhere. It’s extremely risky question, Yixing could hate him forever after this, but Yixing doesn’t reply to his question, he just tells good night, Junmyeon is typing a reply when another message pops up. It’s a link. His heart does some somersaults, it’s a giddy feeling as he replies a good night and hurries to open the link.

~*~

Tossing and turning don’t help, it never does, actually. But, that doesn’t stop Yixing from doing so, that’s the only way he can realize he’s thinking too much and needs to stop. He sighs and sits up, regretting everything, from telling Junmyeon about his ‘job’ to sending the link to his profile. Talking about his ‘job’ is hard in real life, harder through a text, because he can’t see the other’s expressions. He’s scared, of judgment which has been a daily thing since he was 7, of those abusive words, of those  _ words _ . 

He doesn’t care if he’s been through break-ups just because of his ‘job’ - honestly, can it be even called a job? - because he likes doing it. He likes taking cute and/or sexy pictures of himself and receiving comments which tell him he’s beautiful, he’s pretty, or just compliments in general. Sure, many people hate him - some do it so he can personally contact them and they could do some freaky stuff - and he feels like stopping everything he’s doing, but there are more sweet people than those haters.

He likes doing those shows because people care about him, even if it’s in a sexual way. There are so many who ask about how his day was, and if he’s healthy, and all those sweet things.

And he trusts Junmyeon, really, he does. He’s the type of person who means what he says, but fuck, his anxiety, and all those experiences with horrible people, don’t help. He wishes he could go back in time, just an hour, and not send the link. It’d save a lot of tossing and turning.

At these times, he wishes he had a master. Non-sexual, sexual, that doesn’t matter. He just wants a master, who can hold him, tell him he’s not a bad person, praise him, don’t let him talk or think anything, just dominate him with his presence - like Junmyeon does.

When Junmyeon’s around, Yixing’s like a little confused kitty, just following him, throwing some human comments, trying not to be turned on by his naturally dominant complexion. He wants to get on his knees and have his head petted, be told that he’s a very good kitty, and that he deserves everything. Or just be a bratty cat and sit on the couch instead of on the ground, let him mewl for attention and enjoy giving him attention.

His phone chimes. He reaches out and opens -  _ fuck _ , a message from Junmyeon.

Yixing feels his heart drop into his stomach and churning, fingertips running cold, he can feel himself trembling, a weight on his chest pushing him downward and he opens the message, another two follow a second later.

_ I’m not judging you.  _

_ I understand why you’re scared Yixing, and it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it in real life, but I don’t mind and care if you’re a camboy, I still want to date you. Even if you want to be a human-cat. Could we meet tomorrow please? _

_ (yes i saw that - even if it’s old) _

Yixing’s face bruns while his stomach tickles. He hasn’t used any abbreviations which screams that Junmyeon’s serious, and… he’s sort of willing to give it a try. But, in his comfort zone.

_ Sure, but in my house please? _

Junmyeon’s reply is very quick.  _ Of course _ .

Before going to sleep he checks the post Junmyeon was talking about. When he finally does, he sort of wants to delete it, but then he looks cute with the black kitty ears and the choker, also the caption is appropriate. He does want to be human-cat and want a caretaker who’d call him good kitty while petting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need opinion: would you guys like to read sub-exo one shots (as a collection/series) or nah?? are you interested???? (also pls comment it motivates me????? - even if im shy to reply to them)


	4. confusion and tininess are cute

When Junmyeon comes with a loud moan, Yixing doesn’t understand  _ how  _ they ended up here, on his bed, naked and just finished having sex - a brilliant one, that too. He expected awkward conversation about something, but they weren’t awkward the whole day (it’s 7 in the evening right now).

When Junmyeon came to his house, the first thing they did was cook together, smoothly passing things, cooking, joking around about Yifan’s new obsession with rings. And then they played video games - Yixing won all the three games twice - and bought some things, clothes and finally, they were having beer. Neither of them are drunk enough to forget this tomorrow, or pass out instantly.

Junmyeon drops next to him, tangles their legs together and chuckles at his face. “Why do you look so shocked?”

Yixing blinks once, twice, and then shakes his head. “I’m just… surprised? I suppose?”

“Because we had sex?”

“No,” Yixing lips his dry lips, his butt hurts when he tries to shift a little. “That we haven’t talked about  _ that _ , when that was the reason we decided to meet up and talk.”

Junmyeon quirks his eyebrow - fuck, that’s a sexy expression: questioning and authoritative. It’s almost as if Yixing has done something bad and he’ll get punished (oh God, he’d love that so much). Before Yixing can say anything, the shorter questions, “By ‘that’, you mean your job?”

Yixing nods and gulps, then gulp flushing the nervousness into his stomach. He feels a little sick.

“I meant it, just meeting up. I didn’t say we’d talk about your job.”

It’s Yixing’s turn to quirk his eyebrow. He grabs his phone under the pillow and opens the texts. Junmyeon’s right, it only says meeting tomorrow, not about what. He suddenly feels dumb for not reading it properly. He locks the phone, looks at Junmyeon, and is almost overwhelmed by the warmth in his eyes. How can someone even like a camboy, a person who gets paid to fuck himself on a toy like someone asks for - through a  _ computer _ , that too?

The question in his mind seems appropriate to asked. “Why do you still like me?”

Not anymore. Why did he ask that? Why why why  _ why _ ? This is not the appropriate, this is not the time, it’s not even supposed to be a question. Fuck, Junmyeon probably doesn’t like him, and probably has realized it by this question. Shit - shit, what if Junmyeon tells him that he doesn’t know and leaves - like his ex did?

To his surprise, Junmyeon’s lips crack into a boyish half-smile. “I like you because of your character, Yixing-ah, not your job. And even interests, I approve your change into a human-cat, saves a lot of unnecessary stress you take.”

“Huh?”

Yixing’s mind is completely blank. Character? Not his job? Even his strange as fuck interests? It saves him a lot stress? Which is unnecessary?  _ What?  _

Junmyeon wiggles a little higher - because obviously, Yixing’s taller than him and likes being the big spoon - and presses his swollen lips against his forehead. The kiss lingers for a minute, neither move, Junmyeon’s lips against his forehead, he can feel the shorter’s smile against his skin, and his own - which hurt his cheeks bad. 

The Korean man wiggles back to the same position again, and grins. “Cutie.”

“Well, you’re  _ tiny _ , Junmyeon,” Yixing grins teasingly, “so even you’re a cutie.”

Junmyeon grunts in response. “I’m not arguing with you about it again, you’ve got strong points  _ every  _ fucking  _ time _ .”

Both fall into a fit of laughter, their laughter echoing into the room, Yixing leans his head against Junmyeon’s forehead out of habit and as their laughs fade, Yixing’s stomach fills with butterflies - or some animals which are excited about going somewhere. Junmyeon’s warmth along with the bed’s is comforting, the Korean man’s eyes are soft and delicate as ever, but the way Junmyeon’s arm is wrapped around Yixing’s waist, the way his lips are lifted into a smirk - all of that screams  _ dominance _ , and  _ oh _ , if only they could have a scene with ropes and cuffs right now.

Their eye contact breaks when Junmyeon - or it’s Yixing himself, he doesn’t care - leans in. Their lips meet again, they move comfortably against each other, Junmyeon’s one hand cupping his jaw and the other hand gripping his waist to keep him in place, while Yixing moves his left hand to Junmyeon’s nipple and the right is engaged in tracing the outline of Junmyeon’s abs.

Both are breathing through their noses aggressively, warmness caressing their cheeks. Junmyeon moans into his mouth when Yixing bites his bottom lip softly, hand simultaneously rolling the shorter’s nipple between thumb and forefinger - just how he likes it.

What he doesn’t expect is for Junmyeon to leave his jaw and grab his butt, and give it a firm squeeze. Yixing’s insides feel gooey, he secretly wonders how a spank by the same rough hand would feel. Junmyeon’s hand is soft and rough at the right place, it could leave marks just by two spanks, and fuck, if only he could see Junmyeon use a crop or flogger through a mirror while kneeling in front of the said thing.

He purposefully presses his half-hard cock against Junmyeon’s upper thigh, moaning into the other’s mouth at the contact. The adrenaline pumping into his body is very obvious, Yixing thinks, and it doesn’t help that Junmyeon would make such a good Dom and caretaker.

Junmyeon’s mouth leaves his and moves down, kisses peppered in a soft way from the corner of his mouth to neck.

_ This should stop _ , Yixing thinks, because they’ve got things to discuss. But it feels too good to stop.

The Korean man sucks on a particular spot hard, then licks and then sucks again. No genius is required to understand what Junmyeon is trying to do. Make a hickey. And he has a show tomorrow. Fuck.

He places both his hands on Junmyeon’s chest and pushes the other a little, muttering between his deep breaths. “Myeon, I have a show tomorrow. Don’t do that.”

The suction stop instantly - and starts the excited animals in the pit of Yixing’s stomach - and he can feels smiling lips against the same spot, Junmyeon whispers breathlessly, “Okay.”

For a few minutes, they stay that way, Junmyeon’s head buried into Yixing’s neck, both a little breathless, very comfortably tangled under the sheets, Junmyeon is half on the taller’s body and Yixing feels a little sleepy.

No, he tells himself,  _ don’t sleep. We have to talk _ .

“So,” Junmyeon mutters against his neck, “You do it every weekend?”

_ This is it. _ “Um, yeah. Live tomorrow, I just upload the recorded on Sunday.”

Junmyeon pulls back and looks at him with an amused look. “You record, too?”

Yixing notices his abnormal heartbeat, and then feels Junmyeon’s heartbeat against his palms. Even he seems to be nervous about this conversation. The taller feels relieved, he’s not the only one nervous. He nods. “Yeah, two in a row is exhausting and takes time.”

“Yixing-ah,” Junmyeon takes a deep breath, his nervousness is showing on his face. “You know I still like you, a lot right? Not just because you’re sexy and have a cute dimple, okay? And I really, really don’t care if you’re a, uh, camboy, or like, um, do you know the word? Pet play?”

Yixing’s eyes go wide comically. How does Junmyeon know about pet play? Yixing gulps down a lump and nods, but says nothing.

“Yeah, so I don’t care if you’re a camboy and like pet play, it’s completely fine if you like them. I like you for you, and I was wondering if you- umm, if you, uh, will you- it’s harder than first time-”

Junmyeon suddenly seems embarrassed, his cheeks get a pink tinge, his body tense and Yixing chuckles at that.  _ Junmyeon’s so adorable _ .

“Don’t laugh at me! it’s really hard, okay?” The shorter sighs. “Will you, uh, be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sole reason for my three consecutive updates in three days is because this is the last time i get to sit and write so freely, from tomorrow, many of my classes start and it means lOADS of work + i have exams on sundays and saturdays. tho i'll be checking for updates of fics + reading comments n try to answer them, that's all i can do from tomorrow ;; aLSO INSTEAD OF MAKING ONE-SHOTS' COLLECTION, IT'LL BE A SERIES!
> 
> (next update will hopefully be next sunday night)


	5. dom; even has a daddy kink.

It takes approximately three minutes for the video to be uploaded, one second for people to find it and 0.5 seconds for people to watch it, apparently. There are many comments - and more in coming - which tell him it was sexy, that they’d like to fuck him, that he’s very pretty in black and red combo, and that he should probably collab with some other camboys/camgirls, too. Some of the comments are compliments, not about his show; Just about his health, how good his hair looks, how good the new kitty ear headbands are on him, and that makes his heart swell with happiness.

People who comment them definitely have seen it, which means they’re probably perverts, but then, they’re sweet, too. Why couldn’t all those other horny people be like that? He’d upload more.

Yixing’s phone buzzes, he rolls onto his back, grabbing the phone and opening the message. It’s Junmyeon.

_ i miss u already baby _

“What the fuck,” Yixing laughs, “You left fifteen minutes ago.”

He nearly drops his phone when it starts ringing loudly, the caller ID says it’s Junmyeon. Yixing chuckles and answers it. “Junmyeon.”

_ “Baby.” _

“You left fifteen minutes ago.”

Junmyeon sounds offended.  _ “Does that mean I cannot miss my boyfriend?” _

“Yeah,” The Chinese rolls onto his stomach again, phone pressed between his shoulder and chin, he starts scrolling through twitter again. He can’t stop smiling. (And his heart can’t stop racing.) “The definition says it should be at least an hour to miss someone.”

_ “Well, I’m a rebel.” _

“That you are, babe.” 

A tweet catches his eye, it’s a fellow submissive he met through twitter, she’s kneeling next to strong, well-built legs, veiny hand on her fluffy brown hair, her mouth stretched into a huge smile and her gear, and the caption reading  _ “master got kitty new ears! they’re so cuteee” _ makes envy stir in Yixing’s stomach. 

He wonders if he could be like that with Junmyeon.

_ “Babe?” _

“U-uh?” Oh, right, he’s on the phone. “Yeah?”

_ “I bet four thousand Won, you haven’t heard what I said.” _

Yixing chuckles. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

_ “Not important. What were you doing, anyway?” _

“Just… scrolling through twitter.” Yixing considers telling Junmyeon about it, what he thought. Junmyeon has daddy kink - as amusing as that is - and knows what is pet play, so he must know at least a little bit of his interest, right? “Um, Junmyeon, I have a question.”

_ “Yes?” _

“Do you know what BDSM stands for?”

There is silence for a second, he can hear Junmyeon coughing.  _ “Um, maybe?” _

“Be clear, please, Junmyeon-ah.”

_ “Uh,” _ Junmyeon clears his throat,  _ “Yeah, I know.” _

“And?” With all honesty, Yixing, himself, doesn’t know what answer he wants from the other man. And, what? Is he expecting Junmyeon to admit that he likes it? Or confess that he’s into it? BDSM, or just basic change in sex, anywhere is such a sensitive, not everyone is kink positive, and not everyone who knows it, will support it. It’s a known fact. Seriously, what was he thinking asking that question?

_ “And?” _ Junmyeon sounds confused,  _ “It’s Bondage, Discipline, Sadomasochism?” _

Yixing nods appreciatively, yes, that’s a good, non-dooming answer. Well done, Kim Junmyeon. “And do you like it?”

_ “Depends. What aspects?” _

Yixing thinks, he could directly ask Junmyeon about pet play, or he could be indirect. “Hm, anything, to be honest.”

_ “Oh, um, well, uh,” _ Junmyeon makes a weird (but cute) noise.  _ “Well, it still does depend. Does it include power exchange?” _

“Yeah.” Yixing drops the phone. Shit, he was not supposed to say that out loud.

~*~

“You guys are together, then?”

Yixing nods, too busy with the game on his phone. Playing his phone will push the shyness away, and Luhan knows that, which is why he’s  _ smirking _ . That fucking bastard.

“Is he into  _ it _ ?”

Even without looking at the elder, Yixing can tell he’s leaning forward, definitely curious and slightly worried. And that it he’s talking about, Yixing wants to avoid that topic, he shifts awkwardly, trying to focus on the game. He loses the game.  _ Shit _ . Why him? Why now? Why here, in this spaciously trapping living room?

“Xing, you can’t escape.”

He closes his phone and slumps against the couch, he glances at Luhan, he’s looking at him like a curious cat, eyes wide and the smirk never leaving his lips. Yixing takes it back, he’s not even  _ slightly  _ worried. Dickhead. “What?”

“Did you ask him about it? What did he say?”

“Nothing,” Yixing grumbles, looking down at his hands. “I didn’t ask him about it, he didn’t say anything about it.”

Luhan’s smirk widens. “Liar.”

Yixing stops tracing circles on his wrist. God damn it. He should stop this habit. Yixing sighs, defeated. He slaps Luhan’s creepy face away in a lazy manner. “It was by accident, and I ended the phone before I could hear him.”

“Idiot.”

“I was scared.”

Luhan’s face drops. He’s not teasing anymore. “I understand, Xing.”

“He likes power exchange, though.”

“Sub?”

Yixing shakes his head, that’d be funny, though. “Dom; Even has daddy kink, you know.”

“Holy  _ shit _ .”

“I know, right?” Yixing chuckles, “A stereotypical dom. if he’s into sexual stuff, too.”

Luhan is leaning forward again, eyes wider than usual. “There are stereotypes there too?”

“Hmm, yeah.” Yixing folds his legs, knees near to his chest, and tosses his phone on the coffee table. “I’m not hundred percent sure, though, I’ve heard that a dom with a daddy kink is a stereotype. Haven’t you found anything related to mainstream stuff in BDSM while researching? And, did you find anything you like?”

“I wouldn’t have asked that in first place, if I knew, dumbass. Uh, about that, I’d like to experiment first? Like, I’m not sure if only words are enough to tell me what I like.”

Yixing nods. “Sure, wanna go to a dungeon together, sometime?”

“Umm,” Luhan leans back against the armrest of the couch, legs on the coffee table. “I need time.”

Silence takes over, that's usually how some things are replied, and Yixing is sure Luhan understands what it means - it’s been nearly 10 years, he better know. Or he’ll have his dumb butt kicked, hard.

Maybe he should ask Junmyeon about it, or maybe he could ask some more things and confirm that Junmyeon is into it, and not just a little kinky with knowledge of BDSM. Yixing has yet to try many things, he hasn’t even tried simple bondage, or even sensation play with anyone - he hasn’t visited that sort of dungeon yet, just some meeting people with similar interests. He’s met some Doms, but none of them seemed to be interested in non-sexual stuff.

“I hope Junmyeon’s into things which aren’t sexual.”

Luhan laughs loudly. 

Yixing grimaces. “ _ Too _ . Which aren’t sexual, too.”

“And right there, I thought you lost interesting in sex.”


	6. kitten on its owner's chest

Yixing sort of hates Junmyeon’s hand in his hair, sort of hates how he wants to push his head up against the hand and meow loudly. They’re watching an explicit movie, he’s trying to focus on the sexy make-out on the screen, but he keeps drifting back to Junmyeon and his hand, and the bubbling urge to mewl. Oh God, if only he could wear his gear and get his stomach rubbed by Junmyeon like he’s a kitty.

It’s their normal position, either one of them on the floor, sitting between legs and leaning against the couch. It’s Junmyeon who usually sits between Yixing’s legs, and lets Yixing play with the tip of his hair. But, today Yixing let rather  _submissive_. He didn’t want any responsibility, and Junmyeon naturally took the control, it was as if they have negotiated and it was a scene.

Junmyeon wasn’t surprised when Yixing asked Junmyeon to pick something for him to wear, asked permission about something which he can’t remember right now. He’s sitting on the floor, between Junmyeon’s legs because it makes him feel very small. Many other things, which happened today, made him feel that way, but he can’t remember. The whole day was blurry, he had a fogged mind. But, now, all his senses are hyperactive, and he hates them so much.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon withdraws his hand, Yixing holds back his whine. “You keep wriggling.”

“Yea- no, I’m not actually okay.” He grabs Junmyeon’s wrist and strokes it a little. “It’s your hand.”

Junmyeon takes his hand back. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s a habit to do that.”

Yixing takes the remote and switches off the television. He turns around to face Junmyeon, secretly taking the kneeling position, knees spread a little wide, back of his hands on his ass. “It’s okay, I like it, actually.”

“That’s good.” The Korean runs his hand through Yixing’s hair again, grinning handsomely. “Why are you kneeling, though?”

 _Damn his sharp observations_. “I just want to?”

“Feeling like,” Junmyeon is hesitant to say the word. He opens his mouth, closes, opens, closes, and then finally croaks out a noise before saying, “Um, human-cat?”

“Yeah.” Yixing grins, almost teasing. “Human-cat.”

Junmyeon mirrors his grin, and purposefully pets Yixing’s nose with his index finger. The taller inhales sharply. “What a cute human-cat.”

“If I were a hybrid,” Yixing whispers - but he knows Junmyeon’s heard it -, breathless, “I’d be the cutest one, wouldn’t I?”

“Cutest  _real-life_  kitty.” Junmyeon continues petting his nose with his index finger, smiling at him as Yixing’s a pet.

Before either of them can do anything, Yixing moves away from Junmyeon’s finger, as much as he misses the feeling, they. Need. To. Talk.

“We need to talk about this.” He whispers, wondering if he’s not blinked this whole time because there are tears stinging his eyes. He blinks a couple of times. “It’s  _very_ important.”

Yixing drops his gaze to Junmyeon crotch, he can see the little bulge (probably because of the first sex scene which soon was followed by the make-out - Yixing could focus on neither, but even he is a little hard). Before he can think if he wants to talk about this more or suck the Korean man off more, his chin his lifted, and a pair of collected, a little eager, completely sincere eyes meet his.

“I know the importance of negotiation, Xing.” Junmyeon leans down and presses a soft kiss on Yixing’s lips. Yixing grins. “Sit with me, let’s talk about it.”

 _But, I sort of want to suck you off,_  Yixing thinks, and then thinks it’d be great if he had a collar at which Junmyeon could tug, just to pull Yixing up, a non-verbal order every time he’s either going to be spoiled rotten or given punishment. Yeah.  _That’d be great_.

He sits next to Junmyeon, he feels a little awkward, but pushes the thought away and focuses on how his knees sting a little and Junmyeon is rubbing circles on them - as if he  _knows_ how it feels to be kneeling like that. Maybe he does. Maybe he’s a sub? Or a switch, perhaps?

“Where should we start from?”

Yixing bites his inner cheek. “I don’t know.”

“Right.” Junmyeon looks at the floor for a minute, and then looks back at Yixing. “I’ll ask you a few - only three to four, promise - and just answer with a yes or a no, okay? If you’re not sure about your answer, tell me.”

Yixing nods.

“You know what BDSM stands for, and what it is?”

He nods again. Junmyeon presses his thumb against Yixing’s knee hard. “A yes, or no, Yixing-ah.”

(He loves that voice.) “Yes, and yes.”

“You know what is a safeword, what’s soft limits, hard limits, and the two basic roles in BDSM?”

“Yes.”

Junmyeon is smiling, he doesn’t seem to be aware of his own smile, though. “What are plays, and scenes?”

Yixing nods. “Yes.”

“Headspace, subspace and,” Junmyeon withdraws his hand from Yixing’s knee and pops his knuckles. “Sub _drop_?”

“Yeah.”

Junmyeon lets out a satisfied hum. He leans back against the couch’s armrest and grins. It’s surprising (but not surprising at the same time) that Junmyeon knows all these things. “Your turn with questions.”

Yixing gulps the small lump in his throat, narrowing his eyes a little. His voice isn’t unsure, but his expression sure is. “A-are you a dom?”

“Yes. I’ve had four submissives in last eight years.”

The questioning goes on, for about an hour, they take turns in asking questions, mostly about their experiences. Yixing admits he has never ever gone to a dungeon, and wants to go one day, and that he found out he likes kitty play when one of his internet friends mentioned he’d look good in the kitty ears they had. He’s never had a dom.

On the other hand, Junmyeon has got 9 years of physical experience, he has had a dom - whose ‘name’ was Xiumin. According to Junmyeon, they stopped their dom/sub relationship because Xiumin was getting married and he had promised his wife she’ll be his only submissive (they still talk, apparently). After an year of simply helping some subs and doms, and watching many scenes, indulging in a one-night-stand-like scenes, he got his first submissive, Kai.

Then came YJ, then Goeun, and finally Mysti.

Junmyeon continues to talk about how the four were, and why they put an end to their relation, and how he’s sort of famous in many dungeons - because he visits them a lot and helps nearly everyone there. Especially the new ones. (And other things, too, but refuses the mention them.)

“She was a little, but she switched a lot between being a pup and little.” Junmyeon grins. “Mysti was easier to control than YJ, though.”

Yixing smiles. “That’s adorable. But, why do you keeps using names like ‘YJ’ or ‘Goeun’ instead of their real names?”

“It’s like, their real names are a secret, what if you know them and you call them and ask about it?”

“But won’t they be happy to have someone who has same interests as them?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “The risk is not worth it. Most don’t like people knowing what they’re into. They feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh.”

~*~

They don’t talk about what Yixing actually wanted to till the next week, when Yixing is flicking through channels and Junmyeon abruptly steals a few kisses, smiling against his cheek. “Hey sexy.”

Yixing chuckles. He switches off the television and let’s Junmyeon snuggle up against him. “What’s up with you?”

“I just want to snuggle with my boyfriend.”

“But this position is uncomfortable,” He lies, “Move a little, will you?”

Junmyeon scoffs, shifting and lean against the couch. “What position will be comfortable for you? You always move after a few minutes.”

“I don’t know, maybe  _on_ you?”

“Sleeping like a little kitten on its owner’s chest?”

Yixing holds his breath. Yeah, maybe like that. Totally like that. He nods minutely, hoping Junmyeon doesn’t notice it.

But, Junmyeon  _always_ notices. He is a little breathless. “...I, I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Really?”

Junmyeon nods.

“Even… even being my caretaker, or- or Master?”

The other nods again. Yixing beams brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this is still short - i struggle to write more than 1k if it's not infodumping/slow burn/have an idea of the limit, and it's none of those - but ig it's worth? i still have loads to do i waste so much of time lmao pray for me i'll be dead after tonight's work :))))) (also: don't u think my writing's a lil improved????? maybe ??? no ???? ok) aND they sort of finally have come to some terms yay fucking finally at time bro lol LEMME ME KNOW HOW U LIKED IT LIL ONES.


	7. clumsy little lamb

Junmyeon is late, but that’s okay, because he’s at least here. He didn’t ditch Yixing, and that’s all matters. Yixing tries to tell himself that over and over again, but his mind is getting weird, questioning why he’d be late on such an important day, why his work is more important than this talk - or negotiation - and all those irrelevant things. 

Junmyeon is in front of him right now, working on an email he immediately needs to send to his group, and Yixing wants to throw the computer away, cry, and throw a tantrum because he isn’t getting any attention, and he might, right now, if Junmyeon doesn’t close the fucking laptop and talk with him about the stuff.

“Junmyeon,” His voice cracks a little, which, in turn, gives stinging tears in his eyes. “Is it done?”

The Korean man stops his typing and looks at him, his eyes are a little wide, eyebrows furrowed, lips pouted in concentration. He looks back at the laptop and closes it — Yixing feels the knot in his throat release — and looks at him again, pats his lap, voice showing his worry. “Come here, baby.”

Yixing crawls to the other side of the couch, gets down like a child, and walks to his boyfriend while looking at his feet. He stands in front of the shorter man, and controls the sobs trying to escape his throat. He doesn’t even know why he wants to cry, it’s so irrelevant, what the actual fuck.

He sees Junmyeon’s hand coming forward for him to hold, he takes Junmyeon’s hand and straddles his boyfriend’s lap, burying his head in the other’s neck, hands clinging onto the strong shoulders. He feels safe, but there is some part of him which still wants to cry. He whispers, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

It comes out as a whine, and he realizes he wants to whine more, cry more, and just let… Daddy take care of him. Give up everything and let Daddy take care of him, tell him he’s done good, pet him, give him cuddles, kisses, and love him.

“Do you want to cry, baby?”

_ Please keep calling me baby _ . He nods.

“Let it all out.”

And he does. He sobs, whines a little at times, and it takes about five to seven minutes for him to calm down, for the cries to turn into sniffles, and he suddenly want something in his mouth, on which he can suck, so he doesn’t have to speak. Something like a pacifier.

Yixing feels small — very  _ little _ . Like he’s five year old, he wants to such on a pacifier, drink orange juice out of a sippy cup and probably be carried around because he’s clumsy.  _ Clumsy little lamb _ .

He giggles. Yeah, he’s a clumsy little lamb. He’s even tiny, actually. Because lambs are tiny, and since he’s a lamb, even he’s tiny.

“Are you okay?”

Yixing nods against Junmyeon’s neck, whispering. “Yeah.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Yixing thinks, and replies, “Can I call you Daddy?”

“Of course,” There is a smile in Daddy’s voice. It makes Yixing giggle. “Of course you can, baby.”

“Will Daddy take care of me?” Yixing reaches for Junmyeon’s thumb, and takes it in his mouth. Sucking it feels calming. He won’t need to talk now.

“Of course, baby, daddy will take care of you.”

He wants to thank Daddy, but doesn’t want to let go Daddy’s thumb. So he sucks hard on Daddy’s thumb and hopes Daddy gets the message. Yixing leans back a little, and rests his temple on Daddy’s shoulder, smiling at Daddy around the thumb as Daddy’s other hand caresses his neck. Daddy’s smile is  _ huge _ . “Hi,  _ baby _ .”

Yixing giggles, lets Daddy’s thumb go and hugs Daddy, whispering. “Hi,  _ Daddy _ .”

~*~

Everything was done. Yixing felt his chest swelling with happiness. Everything is finally done. All the rules are settled, their training sessions are settled, soft limits, hard limits, punishments, and their first scene. Which is only a week away.

And not only the kitty stuff, but also the little space things. They would buy the gears, some little space things, and a collar on Friday. It feels surreal, the negotiation didn’t even take four hours, just two hours — Junmyeon says it’s because they aren’t  _ strangers  _ doing a scene.

“Pass the salt, babe.” Yixing says, one hand holding the spatula, the other held out for the salt.

Junmyeon passes the salt and presses a wet kiss on his palm. The wetness sort of goes straight down to his pants. He chuckles. “Gross.”

“My kiss isn’t gross.” Junmyeon sounds offended.

“No, your domestic side is showing. That’s gross.”

Junmyeon lets out an amused noise. “But you’re turned on.”

Yixing sprinkles a little salt, keeps it aside, and stirs the curry a little before raising his free arm as if to surrender. “Not my fault, you’re sexy, and so are you kisses.”

“Am I supposed to kiss from your hand to your cheek as foreplay next time? Would that make you come?”

Yixing thinks for a while. “Maybe? We haven’t tried that.”

“Let’s try that right now,” Junmyeon takes his hand and stretches it a little, grinning. “Maybe you’d get hard.”

“We’re not having sex in kitchen, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon pouts. “Aww, why not?”

Yixing raises his eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“Okay, yeah, that’s gross. Sorry.”

Yixing laughs. He can’t wait for this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im aware of the shortness of the chapter - but something is better than nothing, right? ok yeah i don't have any excuse for the shortest update ever and last weekend i was working on the oneshot for the sulay oneshot collection sO FORGIVE ME I TAKE FOREVER TO WRITE ONLY 1K WORDS OK but!! we kno that xingie's even a little! yay! so there will be little space scenes too! yes!! (also this story is turning out to be longer than what i had thought wtf idk do u want it to be long???????)


	8. compulsive re-checking

Focusing on the work is hard. He is aware of today’s date, day and the time. A few more minutes, and Yixing will be here. He’s going through the stuff the new house assigned to him needs, but he is twitching to search up some gears which Yixing might like, and show it to him after the scene. A few more minutes.

Junmyeon closes the tab, the laptop, and then goes into his bedroom. He wants to re-check everything they’ll use to be in it’s place, so he doesn’t have to search and make Yixing wait. 

He compulsively straightens the sheets, and opens the drawer, making sure there are two candy bars, a gag — because, according to Yixing, he might not stop talking — and a matching kitty ears headband, along with a pale pink collar. The scene is simple, no floggers, no whips, nothing except for hands and body.

He sits on the edge of the bed and recalls everything they’ve discussed. Nothing more than a gag, four taps if gagged, ‘red’ if not — okay, he hasn’t forgotten anything. That’s good.

The bell rings, and something flushes into Junmyeon’s stomach — something which stirs into the pit of stomach, rushes back into his chest and makes him feel like there’s something blowing up in him. Like he’ll combust any moment.

He strides to the door and opens it. Yixing comes in, kisses his forehead and slides his arm around Junmyeon’s waist, another hand closing the door. “Hey.”

Junmyeon snuggles up against him, basking in the comfort and warmth as they both weirdly make their way towards the couch. He flops on the couch, and Yixing next to him. He missed Yixing so much. He leans forward, kisses the taller’s lips softly, whispers, “Missed you.”

Yixing is quick to settle on Junmyeon’s lap, and it makes Junmyeon chuckle, he wraps his arms around the Chinese man’s waist, pulls him closer — as much as he can, given the small gap thus far. Yixing grins. “Hi,  _ again _ , baby.”

Junmyeon holds back his urge to roll his eyes, and smiles. “Hi.”

He wants to say,  _ let’s stop this and start the scene, please _ . But, he enjoys Yixing’s kisses so much, especially when he’s in the mood to make-out for hours together.

So he lets Yixing change their positions, he’s sitting on Yixing’s lap (honestly, this position makes their height difference more bearable), and sort of cradles Yixing’s head, pulls the other’s hair playfully and chuckles. “Missed you,  _ again _ , babe.”

“Missed you, too.” Yixing rolls his eyes, but there’s a grin on his face. “What were you doing?”

“Compulsively re-checking everything.”

Yixing chuckles. “Glad I’m not alone.”

After a moment of silence, Yixing clears his throat, takes few deep breaths before asking, “What if I can’t submit?”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow, “huh?”

“What if… you know, what if I can’t submit like you want me to? What if I can’t get into the pet space? What if I don’t shut up?”

The shorter can feel Yixing’s tense muscles under his arms, so he massages the spots, presses a soft kiss on the taller’s forehead and connects their foreheads, whispering the reply. “We have it all sorted out, okay?”

Yixing nods softly.

“If you don’t shut up, we’ll use the gag. If you can’t get into the pet space, I will make you — I’ve got plenty of tricks for it — not that it’s difficult. And if you at least give submitting to me a try, that’s more than enough.” Junmyeon smiles a little. “Submitting is a great deal, Xing. And I’ll have to earn your trust. Right now, your willingness of at least trying is sufficient, we’ll test our trust as days go by, okay? And your doubts are valid, you haven’t seen me doing any scene, it’s hard to submit to someone whose scenes you haven’t watched.”

Yixing nods again. “Okay.”

“Do you want to watch me play with someone before we do this?”

“Um… no? I think I can trust you with this.”

Junmyeon nods, and gets down Yixing’s lap, standing in from the Chinese man, it’s not hard for him to physically and mentally make Yixing seem smaller. “Do you want to start now? The sooner we start, the better.”

Yixing pulls him back on the couch, and says, “Can we repeat the scene again? Please?”

Junmyeon grins. “Of course, baby, that’s not a big deal.”

The Chinese cuddles against Junmyeon, resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder and listens as Junmyeon tells him the scene. “The scene will start as soon as we enter into the room and you kneel on the bed, I’ll get your ears, collar, and gag. I’ll let you choose if you want the gag or not. If you want it, then?”

“Green.”

Junmyeon grins proudly. “If you don’t?”

“Red.”

“Good boy,” Yixing responds with an adorable giggle. “Even if you have, or don’t have the gag, it won’t matter much. We’ll go into the kitchen next — you’ll have to  _ crawl  _ — and get you some milk in a bowl if you don’t have the gag. Then, we’ll watch Garfield: The Movie, and get you to bed. Safeword?”

“Junmyeon.”

“If you have gag on?”

“Four taps.”

Excitement churns Junmyeon’s stomach, he strokes Yixing’s cheek fondly, his heart is pounding against his rib cage. God, he can’t wait for the scene to start.

~*~

Yixing sits near his legs, busy with his wool ball — a good distraction for the kitty, but a bad one for Junmyeon. 

Yixing is bending down to make the ball move here and there, which forces him to stick his butt up, and does Junmyeon want to grope it. He sort of blames this urge on Jongin, that adorable bastard liked being groped and purposefully got into that position every time he played with a toy.

As much as he’d like to, he knows Yixing wouldn’t like it — it would pull him out of the pet space, and he seems to be enjoying the small ball a lot, definitely would be a bad move.

The woollen ball bounces to the other side of the room, and Yixing crawls to it, as quick as he can, and lets out a cute mewl. Junmyeon smiles at his kitty’s antic. “Kitten.”

Yixing freezes in his spot, straightens his back, and meticulously peeks at Junmyeon, a curious look on his face. 

“Come here.” Junmyeon points near his legs.

Yixing narrows his eyes at the spot, and sniffs something, before going back to play with the ball. Junmyeon can’t hold back his smile. “Kitten, come  _ here _ .”

Yixing doesn’t respond. The caretaker’s cheeks are hurting from smiling so much. “Kitten, come here, or you won’t get milk tomorrow.”

The kitten’s movements stop, there is a despaired mewl, which is followed by a groan-ish noise. Yixing turns around and crawls back near Junmyeon’s legs grumpily. Definitely not happy about having to stop his little game.

Junmyeon pets his head for a while — then, it turns into holding his hand at a certain height so his kitty can rub it’s head against it. He pats the kitten’s head.  “Bedtime, kitty.”

Kitten replies with a loud hiss. Yixing turns around and tries to get Junmyeon continue petting him by threatening to bite his knee.

Junmyeon lets out an amused chuckle. “Are you threatening me?”

Yixing nods, thirumpant. 

“ _ Bad _ kitty.”

Yixing hisses again, followed by adorable scrunching nose.

The scene is over, and Junmyeon is quick to reach under Yixing’s arms and pull him up, hands immediately going under Yixing’s knees and another on his back. He presses a soft kiss on Yixing’s forehead, he stands up and carries Yixing to his bed.

There were many different things added out of blue into the scene — they were something neither of them discussed, but it was obvious for them to be present. Junmyeon hopes those things don’t fuck the scene up for Yixing. He really,  _ really  _ wants Yixing to be his submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reason for the 19425932 years late update: 1. i wrote a seho smut, 2. exams. also: the rated m scenes *cough*smut*cough* of this story shall be kept separately!


	9. hand around neck, face pink, neck darker pink.

“I fucked up, I know it.” Junmyeon whines.

He hears Yifan sigh from the other end,  _ “No, Junmyeon. If he stayed in the space, despite what you said, means you did not. Dude—” _

“He looked upset!”

_ “Listen, if I was a cat, and my owner called me bad, I’d be upset a little, and try to avoid doing so next time, okay?” _ Yifan groans,  _ “When did you start worrying so much? When the same thing happened with YJ, you told me after you guys had discussed. You’re jumping to conclusions, Jun, talk to him, and if he says something, talk to me.” _

Junmyeon scoffs. “Asshole, you just want to sleep.”

_ “Obviously, it’s three in the morning.” _

“You wake up at four.”

_ “I embrace even one hour of sleep, alright, bye buddy, I’ll see you soon.” _

Junmyeon mutters a  _ bye  _ and hangs up. He can’t stop thinking about it. He’s messed up so bad, and he has no idea why he’s stressing over it so much. Jongin never liked pre-discussed scenes — he  _ adored  _ surprises. YJ didn’t mind small changes, and Junmyeon always made sure to seek the word before he did it. Goeun used the safeword if she wasn’t comfortable with what surprise Junmyeon had for her. 

All of them are different people, yeah. But, it wasn’t their first scene — they had some sort of experience, plus, they had seen him do a couple of scenes at the dungeon. Biggest thing of all, none of them were his boyfriend/girlfriend.

But, Yixing is. And he’s scared to hurt him. Plus, it’s Yixing’s first scene, and he doesn’t have the experience, upsetting a submissive on their first scene is  _ not  _ a good thing. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He fucked up, didn’t he? Of course—

“What’s with the face?”

Junmyeon snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Yixing. He’s wrapped in blanket, and looks downright adorable. Junmyeon holds back his urge to pet him, tell him to sit on his lap so Junmyeon can get a better view of his cute face, and shower him with kisses. God, since when did he get so lucky?

“What face?”

“You look like you’re about to cry,” Yixing walks closer to him, and pushes his hand out from the blanket, runs it through Junmyeon’s hair. He feels better. “What’s up?”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath. Exhales loudly. “I… I fucked up.”

“Job?”

“No.” Junmyeon sighs again. “Scene.”

Yixing takes a seat on Junmyeon’s lap like it’s the most normal thing — it probably is, for Yixing, but Junmyeon still cannot believe that he’s gotten lucky to have a person like Yixing on his lap, and they could totally do  _ things _ . Yixing lets the blanket drop on the floor. When did he wear the collar?

“You’re wearing the collar.”

Yixing flushes bright pink. “I like it, a lot. Can I wear it every day?”

“Of course, babe.”

Yixing makes a cute noise, and hugs him, whispering. “Thank you.”

Junmyeon keeps his hand on Yixing’s hips. “Anytime—”

“Why do you think you’ve fucked up the scene?”

Junmyeon’s heart drops in to stomach, and dissolves unpleasantly. He wants to tell Yixing, but what if Yixing realizes all those were unpleasant for him and wants to stop? He wouldn’t mind being vanilla, but he’s probably ruined the actual pleasure of pet play and pet space for Yixing. 

“There are many things which happened, you know, out of the stuff which we talked about… and I’m worried.”

Yixing leans back, looks at him, he licks his lips and caresses his cheek. The touch is soft. The dissolved heart is less unpleasant. “That you ruined something for me? Because it’s my first scene, or something like that?”

“You’re a psyche, aren’t you?”

The taller chuckles, shaking his head. “No, but glad I found out.”

Junmyeon tries to smile. It’s taking too much of energy, he’d rather not. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I like you a lot even if you aren’t smiling.” Yixing grins. “Junmyeon, you didn’t fuck up.  _ Really _ . I liked it a lot, being a kitten is actually very stress relieving. Sure, there were stuff which we didn’t talk about, but I liked them nonetheless. Promise. And, frankly, I wouldn’t mind if there were changes in the planned scene in the future.”

_ ‘In the future. _ ’ That gives Junmyeon a wave of relief. The whole thing does, but those three words do it more. He wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist, hugs him, and pulls back. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling till Yixing pokes at the corner of his lips. “Thank you.”

“Cutie.”

Junmyeon grins wider at that, and presses a kiss on the taller’s lips. “But, if you don’t like it, then you’ll use the safeword, okay?”

Yixing rolls his eyes, still smiling. “Obviously.”

The shorter glances at the collar his boyfriend is wearing. He imagines wrapping his hand around Yixing’s neck in a similar way, pressing in that one place, making his face turn pink, neck a little darker pink. Junmyeon bites on his bottom lip a little, and asks, “Would you like to try something?”

“Depends.” Yixing looks like a curious little kitten.

“Breathplay?”

Yixing’s lips twitch into a smirk. “Now?”

“If you want to. Or it could be later, I was just wondering if you’d like to try it.”

Yixing reaches his collar and removes it, dropping it on the floor, he holds onto Junmyeon’s shoulder and squeezes them a little. “ _ Now _ . But, only for a small time, okay?”

Junmyeon nods. “Only for thirty seconds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if all of this seems rushed, pls pls pls tell me, i'll try to take things slow. (confession: i get frustrated when things don't just go the part where it's supposed to be, and therefore, the small details sometimes are left behind.) and, i have zero idea of how to end this, we'll see, hope it's not angsty. AND!! FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST A KINK OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! I SHALL DO IT IN THE DIFF BOOK WHICH HAS THE SMUT SCENES AND RATED M SCENES OF THIS BOOK!!


	10. An honest opinion

surprise, surprise, it ain't an update.

i wanted to give an honest - HONEST - opinion about this book, if one could call that. I do not like this. At first, it had loads of things - struggling with their careers, accepting each other's things, and all that stuff. But, it's not turning out how i want it to be.

Honestly, I'm a sucker for fluff and smut - sometimes, only sometimes, angst - but, this is just... not what I want in this. I do hate myself - you must, too. It's completely normal and understandable, but you must bid goodbye to this book, as it shall be gone in a few days - when I finally get another SuLay story to write. (Or, something else to  compensate this.)

I don't feel like writing this anymore: 1. It's just becoming a bunch of one-shots (and I absolutely hate that fact - yep, I'm weird like that). 2. It's just revolving around their bdsm dynamic - not that it's a bad thing, but I don't like it. It's supposed to be something much more.

I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd rlly rlly appreciate some feedback bc my self-writing-esteem is nowhere near 0 :))))))) pls lemme know how u like it ;; (also ignore the title im bad at them)


End file.
